powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Horseman 4
Info Appearance Izagi has light blonde hair which spikes downwards in all directions, and a set of purple eyes. He wears a pair of white headphones with black straps and a flame logo on each side. He usually wore a plain black shirt, khaki trousers and brown boots. Personality He is a very unpredictable young man who likes to use his clever mind and impressive strength to solve everything and appreciates a good fight. He easily described himself as vulgar, savage and a hopeless hedonist. Powers Supernatural Strength: Izagi has an immense strength. He uses his strength to throw the objects that weight more than a thousand time his weight and can run on walls by digging his feet into them. He easily defeated an army of Demiurge an artisan-like being responsible for the fashioning, shaping and maintenance of the physical universe. The punches of him were strong enough to destroy mountains and rivers, split the oceans or seas, on par with planetary crustal movement and even shake the stars. Enhanced Perception: Izagi possesses an exceptional sixth sense. He can sense the present of people around him even if they are invisible. He sense are so sharp that he can dodge nearly any attack without looking. Supernatural Speed: He can easily closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. If he were to put his full strength behind his every step, the residential structures that weren’t stable enough would most likely be blown away. He is to fast that even Hermes was unable chase him. Supernatural Durability: Izagi has exhibited an extreme level of durability. He took an attack that nearly cleaved the entire Planet in half, comparable to the size of the Earth and still standing like it was nothing. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has superhuman agility. He is agile enough move any position as he sees fit. He has the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Supernatural Stamina: '''He can still able to fight with every bone and muscle in his body almost completely chopped up and crushed. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. '''Supernatural resistance: He has resistance to supernatural powers. He is totally immune to mind control power. A Death Curse never took hold on him and time base power completely unaffected on him. Keen Intellect: Izagi is incredibly intelligent. He has created plans to help the Horseman in both battle and commerce. He is knowledgeable in religions, fairy tales and mythologies, and identified constellations and asterims. Hand-to-Hand Combat: It has been stated that Izagi is a very competent fighter and also has amazing reflexes and potential. He had the potential to be an experienced martial artist with his skills. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced/see them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: Izagi possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: He can find the weak points on an enemies body,can seal blood flow inside his enemies body for internal attacks, can remove limiters on his body for stats boost or seal his pain receptors. Intuition: Izagi can easily understands instantly everything of everything, regardless of how simple or complex. He can sense aspects of anything in addition to having all intuitions. *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. '''Panmnesia': Izagi can remember and recall everything that he have ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime. He needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. *Immune to Memory Manipulation Change Immunity: Izagi has absolute protection from any alteration or change, regardless of the source or cause, other than his own and retain the state he currently are. *Existential Immutability - Permanence of existence against anomalous alterations from Reality Warping or the like. **Conceptual Immutability - Permanence of conceptual being against anomalous alterations from Concept Manipulation or the like. *Immutable Immobility - Permanence in maintaining rest. *Immutable Mobility - Permanence in maintaining momentum. *Metaphysical Immutability - Permanence against any type of outside non-physical change whether good or bad. **Emotional Immutability - Permanence in maintaining current emotional state against outside forces. **Mental Immutability - Permanence in maintaining current mental state against outside forces. *Physical Immutability - Permanence against any type of outside physical change whether good or bad. *Property Immutability - Permanence in maintaining the properties of anything. **Soul Immutability - Permanence in maintaining current soul state against outside forces. *Status Lock - User can keep their status lock, preventing them from being altered/effected *Supernatural Immutability - Permanence against power negation, alteration, bypassing, etc. **Mystic Immutability - Permanence against all manner of metaphysical altercation and/or affliction. **Meta Power Immutability - Permanence against all powers in existence. Helio-Ergokinesis: Izagi can create, shape and manipulate solar energy. *Heat Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Solar Attacks *Solar Constructs *Solar Energy Absorption *Solar Energy Generation *Ultraviolet Manipulation *Heliokinetic Combat *Solar Healing Ability Mastering: '''Jack has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation Abilities '''Mystic Sun Manipulation: Izagi can manipulate the esoteric side of the solar forces. This solar energy has magical properties that can be used in various, unexpected ways, wielders will be able to access the mystical abilities of the Sun that were only described in myths. *Divine Force Manipulation **Healing/Resurrection **Purification **Summoning/Banishment *Esoteric Sun Generation *Life-Force Manipulation **Age Shifting **Enhanced Charisma **Fear Masking/Psychic Shield **Health Manipulation **Illusion Awareness **Invulnerability **Mind Control **Pride Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation *Magnetism/Gravity Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation **Heliokinetic Energy Constructs **Esoteric Flame Manipulation **Esoteric Light Manipulation *Pure/Dark Solar Manipulation *Solar Energy Manipulation *Solar Magic *Supernova Inducement *Hell-Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's destructive aspect. *Holy Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's purifying/nurturing aspect. Heliokinesis: Izagi can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. *Charge solar-based technology (e.g. Solar Panels). *Electromagnetism Manipulation **EM Spectrum Manipulation - the sun's energy emits across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. *Fire Manipulation **Heat Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Miniature Solar Winds/Flares *Nuclear Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Solar Attacks *Solar Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Solar Energy Manipulation *Solar Energy Absorption *Solar Flight *Solar Generation *Solar Immunity *Electricity Generation via converting solar energy. *Heliokinetic Combat *Solar Augmentation *Solar Empowerment *Solar Aura *Solar Healing *Solar Negation *Solar Physiology *Solar Vision *Solarportation *Supernova Inducement *Stellar Physiology *Sun Blocking *Corona Manipulation *Black Hole Creation as a result of a large star's collapse/death. *Dark Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's destructive aspect. *Hydrogen Manipulation - the sun is largely composed of hydrogen. *Rainbow Manipulation - when the sun's light is split into seven colors *White Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's purifying/nurturing aspect. '''Death (Pale Horsemen): '''Izagi can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Age Manipulation *Death Embodiment *Death-Force Manipulation *Death Inducement *Death Sense *Grim Reaper Physiology *Necromancy *Resurrection *Rot Inducement *Rust Inducement Equipment ?? Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts